nephilimrebootedfandomcom-20200216-history
In the beginning
= What we did in Lyon. Jan 10-18th, Feb 5th = There's an explosion in the Lab where Adele and Rachid are killed. Alexi meets Fabien, via lost cat. Cat has a collar that list Madame Rolande as owner. Alexi and Fabien meet Madame Rolande and go looking for a book in the exploded shop. In the shop they learn of a meeting Cult of Cybele. There is a facebook page about Cybele and Attis and Rachid and Adele are admins along with Marianne Duzbec. We meet Marianne and she has the book. She tells about James who has the true-sight and a pendant made by Adele that give temporary true-sight. We go to the cult meeting and meet James there. James is looking for an artefact he believes is in Lyon. We get the pendant the next day from Adele's apartment. We also get the book from Marianne. We use the pendant and see in Ka-sight for the first time. We solve a puzzle that allows us to open the book. James tells us the book is about Selenim and Nephilim magic; we also agree to help him look for the artefact he's been looking for. The next day while using the pendant Alexi gains Selenim Ka-sight at an air Plexus outside the Cloud Museum. Madame Rolande is missing or has disappeared. That evening we meet Gilbert who tracked us using magic. The cat is also with him. The next day police (Templars) interview Fabien over Madame Rolande's disappearance. We help James look for the artefact. We use Ley Lines and spells and follow an Earth field that disappears and is blocked by a water field at the Cloud Museum. We track Madame Rolande to a boat on the river. She has a Nephilim called Fizz but needs a new simulacrum - Farid. She thinks we are baby Nephilim and Selenim. The only other new born Nephilim that she knows of is Astre and she exploded into fragments. We meet Zora (bohemian) and learn that the cat is a Nephilim called Io. We also learn that our pentacles are hidden by a spell on objects we are wearing (watches/pendants etc.). Later that night we get into a fight but it was setup by the policeman (Templars). The next day we go to the Cloud Museum. The pull of the water comes from an anaerobic locked room. We steal a key card and make a copy of it to use for the next day. We return the original card. We go into the area the next day with James and find a door to an akasha. We go through the door into a cave with a lake. Cybele is found on a hospital bed (covered in a dusting of Sun-Ka) hooked up to machines on an island in the lake. James tries to cross the bridge to the island but magical Lions are protecting the island/bridge. James pulls a weapon from his chest and channels energy through Fabien. A young white-haired man appears and destroys the lions. James gets Cybele, she dies shortly after removing her tubes etc. Her Nephilim is quickly enstased in a small statue held by James. From research of the Cloud Museum footage we learn that Herve Failinis was the only other person who went in that room. Inform Fizz and Zora. Zora chats to us all one by one. Later in Feb we come back to this Akasha in the Cloud Museum and find the water fragment under the island in the lake. Sarah takes the fragment into her pentacle. Back to the summaries